1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shelf for supporting goods in stores and supermarkets. In particular, the invention relates to a plastic shelf made by injection molding. Specifically, the invention relates to an injection-molded plastic shelf for use with a "slat wall".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic shelves for supporting goods and used in supermarkets and other stores are well known. These shelves are usually supported by angular brackets attached to a wall or similar structure. It is also known to use injection-molded plastic shelves with "slat walls", walls that have grooves for connecting shelves thereto. Such "slat walls" have found an increased use in supermarkets and stores. However, because the shelves used with slat walls are supported in a cantilever manner, they must be particularly rigid. Furthermore, the fixation of such shelf to the slat wall is rather complex. The known shelves typically have sufficient thickness to provide the required rigidity and require additional elements such as corner supports and the like for connection to the slat wall. Making a shelf of sufficient thickness involves a large consumption of materials. In the past, the manufacturing of such cantilever-type shelves and their assembly has been rather expensive because of the need for the additional material, the added weight of such material and the additional elements needed for supporting the shelf.